Ino Yamanaka
'Introduction' Ino Yamanaka (山中いの, Yamanaka Ino) is a member of Konohagakure's Yamanaka clan. She and her fellow members of Team Asuma are their generation's Ino–Shika–Chō trio. She is a character of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto manga. She is currently a soldier in the 4th Division. 'Personality' 'History (Naruto Manga)' Ino was born the only child to Inoichi Yamaanaka the head of the Yamanaka Clan and was a popular student during her time in the Academy. There, she met Sakura Haruno who was teased by other kids for her large forehead. Ino defended Sakura from the bullies and encouraged her to embrace her forehead rather than hide it, becoming good friends in the process. Thanks to Ino encouragement Sakura gained confidence in herself. However they both found that had a crush on the same boy Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura approached Ino, telling her of her liking towards Sasuke. Ino took it to end their friendship, starting their dislike towards each other and becoming rivals in love in the processes in the beginning of the series. Upon graduating from the Academy she placed on team with Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi under the command of Asuma Sarotobi much to her displeasure. Because she wanted to be put on a team with Sasuke. She was placed on this team due her clan's tradition called Ino-Shika-Cho. Ino immediately lays ground rules for her new teammates to follow. Her team is entered in the Chunin exams by Asuma despite being recently graduated from Academy. Shortly before the exams begin, Ino greets Sasuke by cheerfully hugging him, much to his, and of course, Sakura's chagrin. The first stage is a written test on which Ino used her Mind Body Switch Jutsu on Sakura so could get some answers and pass it onto her teammates. they passed the firs stage. For the second stage of the exams the team enters the Forrest of Death to take part in a five-day survival exercise. Team 10 initially spends their time avoiding conflict, hiding whenever they come across another team. At one point they come across Neji Hyuga. Ino at first tries using her charms on him. But it doesn't work and her team immediately retreats from Neji's intimidation. Latter she the come across Sakura trying to defend her teammates from Hidden Sound Village ninja Ino recalls her childhood memories of their friendship and finally decides to help her. Ino manages to take Kin Tsuchi hostage by using her Mind Body Switch Jutsu while Shikamaru manages to immobilize Dosu Kinuta with his Shadow Imitation Technique. But Zaku Abumi who does not give much of care for his teammates opts to attack Kin anyway.Too tired to offer much more of a fight, Team 10 wonders what to do. When Sasuke regains consciousness and activates his new cursed seal, Ino becomes frightened by the dark change in Sasuke's chakra and released herself from Kin's body. After the Sound Ninja retreat, the genin take their leave, but not before Ino fixes Sakura's hair. They pass the remaining genin take part in one-on-one preliminary matches. For her match, Ino is paired against Sakura. The begin at first by insulting each other. Then start to fight by punching each other, surprising Ino because Sakura proves her equal in both categories. Frustrated, Ino follows Sakura's earlier example by cutting her hair, a ruse that allows her to immobilise Sakura while she uses her Mind Body Switch Technique. In control of Sakura's body, Ino tries to make her forfeit the match, but she is stopped and exorcised by Inner Sakura. They are both exhausted by this, but exchange one final blow, knocking both out. When they later wake up, Ino informs her that their match was ruled a tie, and that therefore neither of them will continue to the finals After the fight the two decided to rekindle their friendship though they still continue to compete over Sasuke. A few days later the two decide to visit Sasuke at the hospital only to discover he is gone. Instead, they see Lee training despite his injuries, causing him to fall unconscious as a consequence. On the day of the finals, Ino sat with Sakura in the audience and tried to cheer her up when Sasuke hadn't arrived yet. She becomes impressed by Naruto's victory over Neji and cheers for Shikamaru in his match with Temari, though is left shocked when he voluntarily gives up. Sasuke finally arrives for his match with Gaara, and Ino watches the fight with interest, noting to Sakura that her teammates are amazing. 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign)' 'Aster Mountains Arc' 'Mount Hokabe Arc' 'Relationships' Alliance [[4th Division|'4th Division']] Shikamaru Nara Cana Alberona Nami Ino met Nami during beginning of the Fiore Campaign on the which the compared the various traits of the annoying men in their life. They seem to get along pretty well as the usually spend time together during the marches. Temari 'Usopp' Ino sees Usopp as a comrade. She also appears have gained a crush on him due to him saving her from Abirama Redder. Coalition 'Powers and Abilities' As a genin, Ino was noted to be an exceptional kunoichi by Asuma— and by her father's admission — a kunoichi with the potential to become the strongest member of the Yamanaka clan. During the time-skip, she becomes a chūnin, and her improved skills ultimately earned further praise from her father in the Fourth Shinobi World War. So far in the war she has been able to hold her own against Satori and Abirama Redder. Ninjutsu * Ninja Art: Mind Destruction Jutsu: A ninjutsu where one sends their chakra into the subject's nervous system, thus gaining complete control of the target's body. Those caught in the technique will fall completely under the user's control, as their bodies become disconnected from their will. The difference between this and the Mind Body Switch Technique is that the caster doesn't project their consciousness into the target's body. Situations of numerical superiority for the adversary are precisely where this technique, which freely manipulates human beings, will display its efficiency, by getting enemies to turn on one another. Control can be exerted even from long distances. * Secret Technique: Mind Severing Jutsu: Earth Style * Earth Style: Stone Cannon Jutsu: * Earth Style: Earth Spikes Jutsu: * Earth Style: Mud Wave Jutsu: The user slams their palm onto the surface below their feet, making it move, akin to waves. This technique is said to require a considerable amount of chakra. Water Style * Water Style: Triple Water Cannon: Physical Abilities Weapons * Flower Bomb: 'Trivia' *Ino's Japanese VA is Ryōka Yuzuki who voices Hana in Bleach. *Ino's English VA is Colleen Villard who also Voices Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Loly Aivirrne, Michiru Ogawa, Yuichi Shibata, Kyoko Haida in Bleach Category:Hidden Leaf Category:4th Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Ino-Shika-Cho Category:Mind Readers Category:Yamanaka Clan Category:Medics Category:B-Class Fighters Category:Student Category:Earth Manipulation Users Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Military Personnel Category:Telepathy Category:Ninja World